Umeki Tsuneo: Hollowpoint
Discord Name: BoneLord (#8010) Name: Umeki Tsuneo Hero Name: The Detective Hero: Hollowpoint Gender: Male Age: 18 Year and Class: Teacher Quirk Type: Emitter Quirk: Spirit Gun- Stores 1 shot per finger in his finger tip. He can fire an energy blast from his finger that consumes one shot. He can choose to consume multiple charges to empower his shot, up to 10 (5 from each hand), however shots take a certain amount of time (10s per shot used) and concentration before they are reloaded. All shots come back once the set period of time has elapsed, the amount of time is equal to the amount of shots fired times 10 seconds. (I.E. Firing 10 shots means you will wait 100s for all 10 to come back at once, and will have 0 shots in the interim period.) Other than the basic Handgun Umeki also has 3 other modes of firing: Shotgun: Each shotgun blast uses 3 of his charges. At point blank it's equivalent to 5 full punches per charge, meaning 15 full powered punches and is just as exhausting. At ranges between point blank and 10 feet it's worth about 10 full powered punches spread over a 45 degree cone. At ranges between 10 and the max range of 30 feet enemies take 8 punches worth of damage. This shot can hit multiple enemies from a range or be used as a devastating melee move. Tommy Gun: For every normal charge Umeki can fire 10 shots from his tommy gun. Meaning 100 shots total. These are only about as powerful as 1/4 of a full punch and just as exhausting. However they can be fired 5 times as fast as his handgun. Overall this is the best damage per charge ratio, however ,it has a slower over-all DPS and is much less accurate. This weapon is best used to surprise an enemy and create openings or spray large groups. Bazooka: If Umeki has his back against the wall he always has his ultimate weapon, the Bazooka. He can spend all 10 of his charges for a shot that is 50 times as powerful as a full powered punch in a 30 foot circumference blast radius. This however is just as exhausting as throwing 50 full powered punches and will take 5 minutes for his ammo to return, leaving Umeki defenseless and exhausted. Backlashes/Limits/Weaknesses: The faster he uses them the longer he has to wait before his charges return. Each charge is equivalent to one full power punch. Each charge exhausts him as much as throwing a full powered punch, meaning using 10 is as exhaustive as punching full power 10 times in a row and will leave him heavily winded. Faction: UA Student Class 3-A Personality: Umeki is a very standup guy. He’s always been very fond of mafia movies and noir detective flicks. He gets a thrill out of protecting those in need and, while well meaning, tends to not let people forget that he saved them. He’s a very friendly face, but isn’t afraid to act tough and macho should the situation arise for it. Appearance: Umeki has medium length brown hair and a tough guy’s disposition at all times. He wears a typical black blazer and a white t-shirt with slacks when not in school uniform. He maintains good physical shape. He wears a futuristic looking suit with a blue LED armband, a carbon fiber tie, and a digital readout on the back with his hero name. The suit also has a matching pair of Augmented Reality glasses that give him a readout of his current ammunition and highlights targets in the field of view making them easier to spot from the background. Notable family (Related Non-Canon Pro Heroes/Students): His father was a police chief in a smaller city, and his mother had a simple quirk that allowed her to be able to aim thrown objects supernaturally well. Neither were pro heroes.